Mark Of The WolfJacob Black
by MrsLambert98
Summary: Willow moves to LaPush sad and depressed.But,will one boy...or thing change all that?I,sadly,DO NOT own any part of the Twilight Saga.Pretty please Review!Good or bad!
1. Mark Of The Wolf A Jacob Black Story 1

"Ready?"My Mom asked as we stood in front of our house.

Well,our old house.

"No and,I don't plan on being ready anytime soon."I replied,crossing my arms over my chest.

"Looks like we're ready."she said,ignoring me.

"Great."I said,and got in the car.

She got in as well,and started the car.I buckled my seat beat as we slowly pulled away from my life.I wasn't just leaving the house behind.I was leaving all my friends behind.I was leaving behind the place I had my best laughs,and my worst cries.I turned and took one last look at the place I might never see again."This is just a dream.I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal."I had thought when my Mom first told me we were moving.

"This can't be real!"I yelled at my Mom after I'd pinched myself over and over,trying to wake up from this nightmare."Well,it is!I can't live here anymore!There's to many bad memories."She had yelled back."There have been bad memories,but there were also a heck of a lot of good ones,too."I thought.

My Mom immediately got on her phone and started saying goodbye to people.

Why she dosen't just go see them if she cares enough to call?

I have no idea,but I do know I don't want to listen to the same thing over and over.I reached for my purse and got out my Ipod.I put in my pink earbuds,closed my eyes,and hit shuffle."You'll Be In My Heart"by Phil Collins came the song started I looked out my window.I looked at all the scenery I'd grow to know and love flash by in a blur.I was thankful when I slowly fell asleep.

I looked at the clock.I had only been asleep for an hour.I looked over my Mom was still chatting it up on the phone.I looked at my phone."14 new texts"the screen read.I opened my phone.  
"What are you doing?!Have you left yet?Will I never see you again?Text me!!!I have so many un-answered questions!"  
And,all the other texts said the exact same thing,from the exact same best friend,Renee,had been freaking out since she found out I was moving.  
"Hey.I'm in the ,that means we left.I think you'll see my again,Renee.I'm not dead,just moving."  
I texted in 3 seconds she texted back.  
"Okay.. don't die,okay?Ugh,I miss you already!"  
"I know.I miss you,'ll always be friends,no matter how far away we live from eachother."  
"Unless you go to your new school,and find new friends.A new best ,you'll just forget about me and you'll start ignoring my texts and calls,because you'll be to good to talk to me,that's what's gonna happen,isn't it?How could you do this to me?!After all we've been through!" always over-dramatic Renee.

"Calm down,calm down.I'm not gonna find another best friend.I'm not gonna forget about you.I'm not gonna start ignoring your texts and is not even possible.I'm not to good to talk to Everything is okay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes.I'm sure."  
"Alright,text me when you get there."  
"I'll talk to you later,love."  
"Bye,babe."  
I put up my phone and started looking out the window was a sign came into got closer and I could finally read it.

"Welcome To Washington"My Mom was finally off the phone and said,

"Well,we're not far."She smiled at me.I smirked at her and she took it as a too long after that we saw another sign coming .Here it comes.

"LaPush Welcomes You."

"Wooo!!!!"My Mom screamed.I groaned.

"Oh,lighten 're going to love it 's gonna be great!"she exclaimed.

"Sure."I said.

"Just wait and see."She said,glancing over at me.

*******

"Not far now!Not far at all!"My Mom exclaimed.

"Oooh...I'm so excited!"I commented,sarcastically.

"There it is!"she said,pointing to a little white pulled in the house had light pink shutters,the greenest grass I'd ever seen,and I had to admit it was so cute!My and Mom got out and walked to the end of the put her arm around my shoulders.

"Well,here we go."And,we walked forward,as we walked to the beginning of our new life.

****************

**Okay,I hope you liked it!Even a tiny bit?If you did or didn't will you pretty please review???Please?lol Well,thanks for reading!!!!!=)))  
**


	2. Mark Of The WolfJacob BlackNew House

We walked in the house together,slowly.

It was actually pretty.

"Oh my gosh!It's gorgeous!!!"My Mom exclaimed.

Not what I was thinking,but let's go with that.

"Okay,Sweetheart,I have a surprise for you."

And,we walked into the den.

It had our furniture.

"Woah!How'd you do this?"I asked,bouncing on the couch.

"Well,this is the first time I've been in the house,but I got some arrangements and some people brought all our furniture here."

"So,my bed's here?"I asked.

"Yep!But,you can get a new bedspread if you want.I'm getting a new one."

"K!"I yelled,running up the stairs.

I got up the stairs to realize there were alot of doors.

"Which is my room?"I asked.

"Turn right,then it's at the end of the hall."She replied.

I ran down the hall and opened the door.

Pretty cute.

The walls were a hot pink with gray and black polka dots.

There was my bed.

And,now I see why Mom told me I could get a new bedspread,my bedspread was yellow.

Totally dosen't match.

Oh well,I'll handle that later.

I sat on my bed and texted Renee.

"I'm here"

Then I noticed a door to the left of me.

Must be the closet.

I walked over and opened the door.

Oh my gosh!

"I have my own bathroom?"I asked my mom who was now standing in the doorway.

"La duh."she said,smiling.

It had a shower by itself then a bathtub beside it,it had jets in it.

Cool..

I then walked of the bathroom and my room and went to take a quick tour of the house.

There were three other bedrooms,counting Mom's not mine,three bathrooms,once again counting Mom's not mine.

Then,when I was about to walk back downstairs,Mom held my arm.

"You didn't even see the biggest surprise I had for you."

She took my back into my room and walked to the back of the room.

She grabbed to handles that were on the window and pulled.

It pulled the bottom part of the wall out with it and ended up being a balcony.

"Oh my gosh!"I said,running over to it.

"You like it?"she asked.

"Love it!"I replied,looking at everything.

"Great!You wanna go see the rest of the house?"

"Sure."And,we walked out of my went down the stairs and to the right.

The kitchen.

I ran to the fridge and opened it

Empty.

I groaned.

"I'll go to the store tomorrow,but today I'm beat.I ordered pizza."

"Okay."

To be honest I was tired,too.

"When did you order the pizza?"I asked.

"About 45 minutes a-"The doorbell interrupted her.

That felt planned.

She went to answer the door.

"Um,pizza delivery for the Clarity's."A man said

"That's us."she said,taking the pizza and paying him.

After we dug into our cheese pizza,I went upstairs and threw my suitcase on my bed.

I opened it and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

I quickly put them on and ran back downstairs.

No one was down there.I guess Mom was putting he pajamas on,too.

I turned the TV on,and not long after that I heard footsteps running down the stairs.I heard them go into the kitchen.I walked in there,and my Mom had the cabinet open.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

Then,she pulled out something.

Milk?

"Were you hiding that?"I asked.

"Yep!And,I have some cocoa mix, some?"she asked.

"Duh."

She made cup for me,one cup for her.

She handed mine to me and we both walked in the den.I sat on the couch,and she sat beside me.

I watched TV with her for a while,then said I was going to bed early.

I walked up the stairs and went in my room.

I walked out on the balcony and just stood out there.

I looked up at the stars trying to sort everything out.

It was about 10 minutes until I realized I was freezing.

I walked back in,but as I was closing the door I thought I heard a wolf howl.

I finished closing the door and crawled into bed.

I pulled the covers up over my head and thought,"Perfect.I'm hearing things."


End file.
